Numerous golf putters have been designed to help players achieve greater accuracy when putting a golf ball. Generally speaking, most golf putters are variations of either a blade-type putter head or a mallet-type putter head. The mallet-type putter head has a relatively large head that typically is semi-circular or trapezoidal in shape as viewed from above, while the blade-type putter head has a relatively narrow or blade-like head.
Accuracy of a putt depends on several factors, including where the strike face impacts the ball, the location of the center of gravity of the putter head, and the rotational moment of inertia about a vertical axis extending through the center of gravity of the putter head. Moment of inertia is a measure of the club's ability to resist twisting from an off-center hit when the ball does not impact the sweet spot of the putter head. The greater the moment of inertia, the less likely the club will twist in the player's hand and cause a misdirected shot. Redistributing mass away from the striking face toward the rear of a putter head tends to increase the moment of inertia about the impact location. Moreover, decreasing the distance between the center of gravity and the bottom of the putter head can increase the launch angle of the ball, as well as promote earlier forward rotation of the ball for greater directional stability and speed control.
Due to their relatively large footprints, mallet-type putters can achieve higher moments of inertia than blade-type putters. While numerous modifications have been made to mallet-type golf putters to optimize the moment of inertia and the location of the center of gravity, there is a continuing need to improve the functionality, look, and feel of such putters.